A centaur named Seren
by Laura 001
Summary: Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges: The Wonderful World of Magical Creatures. A story about centaurs, their society, and a hint on how they came to mistrust and dislike wizarding folk.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

* * *

Written for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges: The Wonderful World of Magical Creatures.

Precious metal: Rhenium.

Prompts: (Magical creature) Centaur, (Word) universe, (Poem) 'Future Generations' by Bertolt Brecht, (Character) Cassandra Trelawney, (Word) crepuscule, (Dialogue) "I see it. Every time I close my eyes I see this malignant, all consuming, shadow."

Word count: 4,980

Warnings: fighting.

* * *

Seren stood behind the trees, hidden by their wide, rough trunks. While she was still rather young to be on such an errand, the stars had told her that she needed to visit this stream today: so, of course, she followed the decree of the Fates and was now waiting to learn the reason.

She shifted quietly to rest her weight on her back left hoof instead of the right. A bird fluttered passed her head, wings gently brushing against her hair.

She wished to move forward and say hello, however it would not do to interrupt something of obvious importance.

Seren watched the beautiful, young seer dip her scrying dish into the fresh, sparkling water and lift it, swirling the water until intuition said to stop. She looked like a goddess: tranquil and poised, readily accepting her lot to see as destiny commanded.

Seren blinked wearily, waiting impatiently.

 _If I could just sit for a few moments._

She transferred her weight again and focused on the music created by the running water, listening carefully to the tumbling pebbles and splashes of determined flexibility.

The young seer froze - caught in a trance.

Seren held still, abruptly alert with anticipation pumping through her limbs with such ferocity that it created a tingle in her cheeks.

A sweet, innocent cry of dismay broke through the chirping of birds and the cascading sound of the stream.

The young centaur immediately cantered forward. While centaurs, as a rule, did not interact with humans, Cassandra Trelawney was different. Cassandra had been gifted by the Fates, just as the centaurs were, and that distinction commanded cordiality.

'Cassandra, what is wrong?' Seren asked in a concerned tone, reaching out to touch the young witch gently.

Cassandra looked to the equally young centaur and replied in a bleak daze, 'I confess this: I have no hope. The blind talk about an escape. I see. When the errors are consumed. The nothing will sit next to us as our last companion.'

 _Oh dear! That is most certainly_ _not_ _good._

'What did you see?'

'I cannot.' Cassandra shook her head in despair.

'Have you seen this vision before?'

'Yes.'

'Then please, Cassandra, tell me,' Seren implored. 'I believe the Fates wish you to tell me.'

'I see it. Every time I close my eyes I see this malignant, all consuming, shadow. It comes from the east, over the mountain, blocking light from those below.'

'A shadow?'

'Of fire and death. A great dragon, bent by fury and revenge. Destroying all we have so foolishly taken for granted and misused. The poor forest – ruined: burnt into nothing but ash.'

'This forest‽' Seren asked in alarm. 'My home‽'

'Yes, I am sorry, Seren.'

'Why? What have we done wrong?'

'I do not know the answer to that question. All I know is that this stream of prophesies will dry, the wand trees will be scorched; the creatures will try and flee without hope. Those who survive the destruction will die alone, with no nature, friends or expectations for comfort.'

'Why would we be punished in this way? Surely, it is not the will of the Fates: they are not so cruel. They are likely warning us of the future, so we can amend our ways and protect our forest.'

Tears welled in Cassandra's eyes and slid down her cheeks. 'I do not know why I see this, but it is the truth. Tomorrow, our forest, our sanctuary, will die.'

'No! Do not say that. There is hope!'

'It is for the best,' Cassandra whispered. 'Of course, the Fates always assure what is done, is always for the best. But, I-I cannot help, but to be saddened by this.'

'It won't happen, Cassandra. We can stop it. I must go to the centaur elders: they will know what to do. Our home will sustain: I know the Fates won't take our home, we have always followed their lead.'

Cassandra gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. 'Sometimes the Fates must be cruel for the benefit of the majority, my dear Seren. I doubt your success, but I will wish you luck.'

Cassandra rose shakily to her feet and slipped away, back along the path to her cottage.

Seren watched her go for only a moment, before rearing to turn as fast as possible and bolt towards the elders' resting area.

* * *

When she finally broke through the shrubbery and entered the resting area, she had a white lather sheen on her coat.

'My daughter, what has you so alarmed?' the leader of the herd asked as he approached her.

'Father! I must speak with you, the council and the elders!'

'Be calm, my daughter.'

Seren obeyed her father, taking four deep meditating breaths.

'There,' he replied kindly, placing a crown of fallen leaves on her head as a welcome and protection blessing. 'Feeling better?'

'My breath is calm, but fear still holds my heart. I did as the Fates decreed and went to the stream. Cassandra has seen a vision; I must explain it to all of you immediately.'

'Very well, if you are certain…' he gave her a piercing look and raised his eyebrow.

Seren nodded jerkily.

'Go and sit at the meeting circle, I will summon the others,' he ordered.

As Seren stumbled her way to the circle, she heard the meeting horn sound. At the deep resonating noise, she felt some of the weight of responsibility lift: once she had told her story, they would have a plan to counter the dragon's rampage.

* * *

As Seren finished telling what had passed, she looked around the gathering. Some looked pale, other faces where in a tight frown, the rest simply look defeated.

'We must gather the fighters and head to the east side of the forest!' one council member immediately announced.

'No! We must first consult the stars,' objected another.

'When? The dragon could attack tonight!' a third snapped in reply.

'We should—'

'I think—'

'Why don't we—'

Chaos broke as they argued over the best course of action.

Seren's eyes widened.

 _No! This isn't what is supposed to happen! You are all supposed to be wise, know what to do, not argue and shout!_

Seren glanced at her father with concern.

He shook his head slightly, telling her not to interfere.

Seren sighed and leaned against a nearby tree.

 _I galloped all the way here and now they are just wasting time._

It was another forty minutes before the arguing finally drifted to an end, everyone, excepting Seren and her father, having spoken their thoughts and now owning raw throats.

'We have three options before us,' her father outlined. 'Firstly, we can fight off the dragon and protect the forest. Secondly, we can hope the skies give some answers before the dragon arrives and follow the advice. Thirdly, we can do nothing. The sky, and so the Fates, told Seren to visit Cassandra, obviously they wanted us to know of the impending danger: that leads me to conclude that the Fates want us to protect the forest. I suggest we gather our fighters and head to the east side of the forest. Let us vote. All in favour of my idea raise your right hand.'

Seren held her breath as the arms rose. More than half agreed.

'Then we fight,' he father commanded.

The centaurs immediately sounded the horns to prepare for battle.

The area was quickly changed into a hive of activity; everyone having an important role.

Breastplates, each individual design depicting the star formations from the centaur's birth, were shined by the fighters and firmly strapped on. Arrow points were sharpened by the tool-centaurs until all the quivers were filled. The wizened council members too old to fight, moved around the groups, encouraging and supporting each person they passed. The others who were also passed fighting age, collected vines and plaited them to make rope and nets, attaching carefully measured smooth stones to help guide the tosses. Her father was giving the secondary leader instructions for if the worst occurred. The children were collecting fallen leaves and making protection crowns to place on the heads of the departing fighters, a tradition only followed on truly dire occasions. The pregnant centaurs gathered supplies to prepare to evacuate and created plaited vines for the children to hold in pairs as they fled – so none would be lost in the rush.

 _I should join the fighters, even if I don't have a breastplate made yet - I won't have that until I turn eighteen - but the Fates have singled me out: that must mean I should be there._

Seren cantered to the armoury shelter and picked up her bow.

Her father was in front of her in an instant, hand out with palm facing her.

'No.'

'Father, I am involved: the Fates selected me.'

'You were chosen to speak with Cassandra, not for battle. I will not allow a child of this herd in battle, my daughter or otherwise. Besides, you have not been trained in combat, nor do you have a breastplate for protection.

'I have completed my archery training and I can use mother's old breastplate, it should fit.'

'You will stay with the other children and those who choose not to fight.'

'But—'

'Do not argue this with me, Seren,' he replied sternly.

Seren felt a flash of adrenaline at the harsh words and bowed her head. 'I am sorry, father. I shall stay behind when you leave.'

Her father smiled and placed his large hand on her shoulder, rubbing the joint softly. 'Thank you for understanding, daughter.'

She nodded as he turned and resumed making his way around those gathered to fight, continuing to wish them well and stoke their confidence.

Dust was blowing through the air, and Seren was grateful for her height, which enabled her to avoid the worst of it. Dust made her eyes water, and if that happened right now, everyone would think she was crying because either she was afraid or childishly upset not to be heading into battle.

She moved towards the edge of the clearing, away from the floating dirt. She stood silently and watched the action for what felt like an age, not gathering leaves with the other 'children' - as she felt too old for that, too involved in the events now happening.

 _I'm almost eighteen, just shy by four months. Surely that is close enough!_

She felt useless, superfluous, and, in retrospect, she was. The feeling threatened to overwhelm her, but she fought back. Swallowing down her unhappiness and self-loathing, she raised her chin. Clear eyes taking in as much as possible.

'Don't fret, my little filly,' an aged voice croaked.

Seren spun and found herself being watched by a hidden figure in the dark of the shadows.

 _Who is that? Another centaur?_

The figure slowly stepped forward, just enough for her to see.

'Old Astrid‽'

'Yes, my little filly.'

'But I thought you had left the forest!' Seren commented, thinking back to the story of the old mare who had packed up her belongs and waved goodbye the day after her birth.

 _Everyone loved her, her voice consider to speak rulings like the stars. It was said that she knew all the secrets and futures of the universe. Why is she back? And today of all days._

'Yet here I am. I must speak with you privately - come closer.'

Seren unhesitatingly stepped closer to the wise, old centaur.

'My little filly, I saw this long ago one night in the sky, the night of your birth. I was not in attendance at the blessed event; instead, I was watching the sky on behalf of the herd. I left immediately after your birth to find a prophesized item, recovering it only a month ago; at which point I hurried back home. This-' she said, brandishing a silver-white arrow with a flourish, 'it the item I found.'

'It is beautiful,' Seren said with reverence.

'And it is yours to use to stop the dragon. If you shoot the dragon with the arrow, it will cease its attack on us.'

Seren stiffened.

'What will happen to the dragon?'

'It will be given a second chance,' came Old Astrid's aged voice.

Relief coursed through her limbs and her shoulders dropped. She tentatively reached out for the arrow and took it, fingers grasping around the surprisingly warm metal.

'Oh!' she cried as she stumbled forward, the arrow pulling her arms to the ground with surprising force. 'It is much heavier than I thought!'

'It is made entirely of rhenium – a very rare and powerful metal. It also has a very high melting point, which is why it feels warm, along with being surprisingly heavy. All its powers are not understood – because it is so rare. Make sure you get it back after you use it, it laying around will do no-one any good. And do not prick anyone else with the sharp point!'

Seren nodded, holding the arrow gently.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

A wrinkled face smiled and nodded in acceptance.

'Your father's fighters are about to leave, my little filly, so you had best be seen. Goodbye.'

Old Astrid turned and hobbled slowly back into the tree shadows.

Seren looked at the arrow for a moment longer, before glancing around hurriedly.

 _It will not do for father to see me with a weapon._

She knelt to place the shining object in a shrub near her feet; parting the rough branches and prickly leaves to ensure it stayed hidden until her returned.

She quickly trotted back to the edge of the clearing to watch the departing fighters, rubbing her scratched hands as she moved.

The fighters were gathered in a large group. The children, pregnant centaurs, those too elderly, and those who wished to remain, and the secondary leader stood separate in front of the group.

The children began to trot forward to each fighter. The fighters bending one knee to the dusty ground, head bowed, allowing the child centaurs to place the fallen leaf protection crown on their head.

Seren moved to join them, collecting a crown for her father. She held it gently, careful not to damage the crisp leaves.

'Father,' she whispered, 'may the Fates protect you in your quest of protection.'

'May they also protect you, daughter,' he replied with a slightly gruff voice.

Seren looked into his face and saw that his eyes shone with unreleased tears.

'I love you, daughter.'

'I love you too, father,' her voice choking with emotion and own eyes beginning to burn.

As the late afternoon sunlight glistened through the trees, the children - Seren included - formed a guard of honour with the remaining centaurs. The fighters reared and galloped through, making the ground shake and a sound like an angry storm come from their many hooves. Her father, at the lead, blew her a kiss as he went by.

 _Please Fates, keep my father safe and in your sights._

When the fighters had departed, the others immediately finished the preparations for an emergency evacuation. Seren ignored them, standing and watching the dust settling behind the galloping herd, ears straining to hear them until it was no longer possible.

 _I am sorry I am going to disobey your wishes, father. I kept my promise to remain behind while you left, but I never promised not to follow._

Seren could feel her heart pumping hard, knowing that she was going against the wishes of her father, the head of the herd. She moved to the meditation area and sat on the ground, feeling the warmth of the earth, until she had successfully calmed her heart and nerves.

Standing, she glanced around, the meditation area was still empty. She calmly walked from the stone circle and into the far more hectic gathering area. Plaited vines for the young centaurs were piled, along with food, medicine and fresh water. She weaved through the hurrying centaurs, careful to keep her head down and avoid eye contact, avoid attention. Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the armoury.

Her bow hung on a hook with a few other unneeded ones. Breastplates of the elder or deceased remained dusty on the shelves, waiting to be remade and gifted as eighteenth birthday commemorations. She moved her bow to rest by the doorway, and then began to quietly search through the dull body protection, looking for her mother's plate.

 _No. No. That's not it. No. Umm, no. No. Maybe, wait, yes._

She blew gently to remove the dust. Soon coughing as it filled the air around her. Looking around, she found a rag and wiped away the years of grime. The Sagittarius image clearly in the corner of the star map, which showed the details from her mother's birth day, showed what her fate was to be. The clear messages almost brought Seren back to tears – to know this fate one's whole life, to be reminded every time one dressed for battle – bringer of life through death. Her mother had brought Seren to life and died from the difficulty.

 _I suppose it could have meant many things, the stars can often have multiple meanings, so perhaps mother did not despair as much as I seem to. I wonder what my breastplate will show. Hopefully I will live to receive it... although, if it is as distressing as mother's, perhaps I do not wish to know._

Seren physically shook herself to break from her morose musings.

 _I have a role to fulfil, and standing still is not helping._

She quickly checked the straps and finished cleaning the plate. Pulling it on, she found it fit reasonably well, just slightly ill-fitting around the chest.

 _Clearly, I missed out on mother's larger cleavage._

Once dressed, Seren picked up her bow and quiver. She scrounged around for some adequate arrows, just in case, and then peeked out the exit.

 _All clear._

She cantered as silently as her training had taught her to the forest edge and slunk inside. Looking back, she could see no one had followed. With a smile, she moved deeper into the forest and moved through the trees to collect the rhenium arrow. She then started to make her way eastward; mindful of all the areas which were home to those that did not wish centaurs well.

* * *

The canter to the other side of the forest took fifteen hours, by which time the sun had risen once more. The ground was still damp and slippery from the morning dew and the light was harsh and white.

By the time she could hear the herd nearby, she was exhausted. The quiver strained against her shoulder, the weight of the silver-white addition sucking it to the ground and causing her skin to be rubbed raw. She was careful to stay out of sight, but only thirty minutes later, the cold sunlight had disappeared as they were cast into the shadow of a huge Hebridean Black Dragon.

It was over thirty feet and Seren was just able to see the glint of its purple eyes. A truly fearsome sight to behold, however, when she added the cyclone its wings produced and the continuous stream of lava-like fire it let loose, the dragon looked like a malignant demon from hell.

Seren had spent the next fifteen minutes in shock, staring wide eyed as her friends and family battled to contain the beast. But their attempts were ineffectual: arrows reduced to ash before they could reach the dragon to pierce its skin, rope and net vines scorched and broken before it could be pulled to the ground. Around her, she could hear the screams of pain by the injured centaurs and the fleeing forest creatures.

She was bowled over by a bolting Thestral that was probably too scared to take to the sky: the black creature didn't delay long, scrambling to its feet and stumbling onwards. There on the ground, Seren stayed, crouched with her hands pressing hard against her ears, trying desperately to block the explosive roar of the dragon which sent shock waves in its wake.

The reverberating roar halted and Seren looked up again. The dragon was ignoring the centaurs, concentrating on destroying the forest.

She felt sick at the smell of the burning live trees, the smell of the flesh from the creatures whom couldn't escape in time. The words of Cassandra came back to her: 'I confess this: I have no hope. The blind talk about an escape. I see. When the errors are consumed. The nothing will sit next to us as our last companion.'

 _Nothing. Is this truly the end? Is Cassandra right?_

Abruptly, the dragon dived on the centaurs and pulled one into the air.

 _Father! No!_

Snapped from her horrified trance, Seren cantered into a clearing of charcoal and ash. Halting, she locked her knees to stop their tremble and lifted her bow. Her arm reached over her shoulder and rifled through the arrows, searching for the warm metal.

 _That's the one._

Her hand closed around the length and she placed the end into the bowstring: the arrow instantly lightened. She raised the bow and pulled the tip back using her shoulder muscles. Holding the bow away from the breastplate, she felt her fingers brush against her chin.

 _Three breaths. In. Let the bow become part of you. Out. Line up the target. In. Check the key points. Out. I can do this. In. Anticipate the targets movement. Out. Release._

The arrow shot upwards through the air.

Soaring swiftly through the sky towards the target. Shot true.

The dragon hissed a stream of fire at the arrow.

It continued forward unscathed and relentless.

The creature banked and swerved away.

The arrow followed.

 _What_ _‽ How did that happen? Is this what Old Astrid meant by powerful?_

The arrow continued to gain on the dragon, like a Niffler after gold.

Screech!

Seren shuddered at the sound of pain and watched as the dragon started to stagger downwards, one wing flapping to stop its plummet, the other flopped downwards, a hint of the silver-white arrow pierced through the centre.

Four metres from the ground, it released her father. He dropped like a stone, his fighters rushing forward and hauling him from the descending dragon's path.

Thud.

Ash flew into the air and covered everyone. Wiping the soot from her eyes, Seren rushed forward to her father and the fighters.

He was knocked out during the fall and his arm snapped, otherwise he looked okay.

She released a sigh of relief, the action bringing her to notice of the others. She returned their unsure looks.

 _Will they scold me for coming, congratulate me for bringing down the dragon, or question the arrow?_

It seemed luck was with her, as a few of the senior members just shook their heads, asking only, 'Will your arrow kill the dragon?'

'I was told the arrow would cause it to cease the attack and then it would be given a second chance.'

'Who told you this?'

'A highly reliable source.'

The fighters grumbled, but relaxed more fully, secure in the thought that they were now safe. Some began to gather the injured and treat them, others moved to try and douse the fires which were still burning the forest.

Seren tended to her father, wiping away the grime and pulling his canteen from his quiver strap, she rid the ash from his throat.

She cast a glance at the dragon, its breathing strained and shaky, guilt rolled through her as she couldn't decide, after her father's near death, if she was happy or sad that it was alive and in pain.

'Crepuscule!' a sweet, young voice called.

Seren looked to the sound. There stood Cassandra, wand held aloft and pointing upwards. She followed the direction, surprised to see the harsh morning light around the area was fading, darkness beginning to return, the dimming halting only when the burnt area resembled twilight.

Seren looked at Cassandra with a furrowed brow.

'Just a little spell that I thought would be useful. If there is much more heat, I won't be able to stop these dragon-breath fires!' Cassandra replied.

Seren moved to join the young witch, handing care of her father to a more skilled centaur.

'Aguamenti Maxima,' Cassandra shouted, wand pointed at a nearby fire. Seren startled as a powerful jet of water formed from the tip of the wand and flooded the fire, suffocating the flames until they disappeared. 'My magic has its uses, no?'

'That is amazing,' Seren whispered, looking curiously, and a little fearfully, at the magic twig.

'It appears you were correct, Seren, to be optimistic.'

'I suppose so.'

* * *

When the fires were all extinguished, Seren and Cassandra moved towards the dragon. It seemed to whimper as they neared.

Cassandra cast a two-way translating charm, saying, 'We can now speak with the dragon.'

'I am sorry, dragon, I did not wish to harm you, however you were destroying our home and hurting those of the forest,' Seren whispered. 'What is your name?'

'Karvinth,' the dragon replied.

'Why did you attack us, Karvinth?'

'I was driven to attack.'

'What do you mean by that?' Seren asked, a few council members gathered closer to listen.

'The Ministry cut down the forest around my home and drove me from my den,' came Karvinth's reply.

'What about the MacFusty clan, is it not their job to control and protect you and your home?' Cassandra interjected.

'They did not appear,' Karvinth growled. 'The wizards and witches betrayed me, gave my home for the use of others.'

Seren heard snorts of anger around her, and asked, 'But why attack this forest?'

'I saw the wizard folk living on the edges of this forest. I thought they also lived in here and that this was their home. I forgot others might live here too in my grief.'

'Damnable wizard folk!' a council member said with fury, while stamping his foot. 'It is their fault we were almost burned! Their lack of understanding and respect for others! They will try and drive us from our homes, just like they did Karvinth, when it suits them.'

The centaurs within hearing range nodded. Sadness spread over Cassandra's features, however she remained silent.

'I say we ban wizard folk from here on out. They will not be allowed to pass through our forests and we will help them no more – they cannot be trusted!'

A rumble of voices agreed.

'Wizard folk are fools,' another centaur added. 'You will be safe here, Karvinth, there is a den you may use if you promise not to burn our forests ever again.'

'I thank you, most humbly,' Karvinth replied, closing his eyes.

A silver-white started to shine around the dragon.

'I am very tired,' Karvinth added sleepily.

'The dragon was to receive a second chance,' Seren reminded the council members present in a whisper.

The centaurs watched the strange magic with wide eyes, but one council member finally spoke: 'Then sleep, dragon, we will stand guard for this night.'

The magical light pushed outwards, and the centaurs and Cassandra stepped out of its reach.

Forest creatures would occasionally enter the burnt clearing, demanding the centaurs leave the dragon to them, retribution for their damaged homes, but the centaurs would raise their bows in response and demand they leave without fight. The creatures quickly left the formidable centaur army as ordered.

Many hours passed with the centaurs standing guard, Cassandra trying to use her seer skills in the area, and the bright light surrounding the dragon.

Eventually, the light began to shrink. Smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a Niffler.

The centaurs exchanged confused looks, raising inquisitive eyes at Seren, who shrugged in reply. When the light stopped shrinking, it started to fade. Seren could see the arrow, no longer piercing the dragon. She stepped forward and retrieved the item, placing it in her quiver once more. Finally, the light disappeared, and all she could see was an egg. A dragon egg.

It quivered.

Seren stepped closer and knelt on the ground, her fingers stretching out to touch it.

She pulled her hand back quickly and brought them to her lips. They had light burns on the tips from where they had touched the smooth egg.

The egg moved again.

Crack.

The side split open and a baby Hebridean Black Dragon emerged.

'Who are you?' the dragon squeaked.

'Do you not remember?' Seren asked.

'I remember nothing except the warmth of my home. It is cold out here. Can I go back inside?'

 _No memory and a new body, I think Karvinth has been given a true second chance at life._

'You no longer fit in your egg, but we will find somewhere warm for you,' Seren promised. She held out her hands to the dragon.

The baby clambered out of the egg, the entire form rolling to the side as it moved out. Once on its feet, it stretched its limbs, wings included, and took a shaky step towards her. It flopped to the ground and mewed.

Seren smiled at the little creature and picked it up, wrapping it in her arms to offer what warmth she could.

'Come, little dragon, you will be safe with us, until we find a dragon colony for you to join.'

The baby dragon coughed and a small ball of smoke puffed out of its mouth. It looked up at her with adoring, purple eyes that blinked innocently.

The centaurs gathered their injured and sounding the all clear on their horns, made their way in a slow progression back through the forest, the baby dragon in the lead held safely in Seren's arms. Cassandra watched them depart in silence, sadness emanating from her as she was left alone.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story!** **If you see any Oxford English punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
